


Sleepover

by EKlein1998



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, DC - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Slightly Fictional, Spanking, Teasing, age kink, daddy!ben, risky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKlein1998/pseuds/EKlein1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your friend Cindy invited you over to her place to study, you expected the night to be fun but ultimately uneventful. You were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be a one-shot, it will likely have multiple chapters and a continuing story.
> 
> Shoutout to @CelebsConfesss on Twitter for commissioning this story!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!

You walked home with Cindy after school that Friday afternoon, making sure that your mom and dad knew where you were, and what time to pick you up. When you arrived at her place, no one was home.  
"My dad's at work." You already knew that Cindy's mom had died a few years after Cindy was born, so her dad was a single parent. "Do you want something to eat?"  
You shook your head briefly, before placing your bag down on the floor.  
"I'm good, thanks. I just want to make sure we can get as much studying done as possible."  
"Ugh, you're such a bore." Cindy teased, before heading towards the stairs. "C'mon, we can sit in my room." You grabbed your bag, following Cindy up the stairs. 

Around an hour or two later, you heard the door opening downstairs, and a deep voice called out.  
"Cindy?"  
"I'm up here, dad." Cindy moved towards the stairs, gesturing for you to follow her. You both headed down the stairs, and you sucked in a sharp breath when you laid eyes on Cindy's dad. He was gorgeous. He looked even better since he was dressed in a suit, though his tie was loosened and his top button was unfastened. He looked up at you, a small grin forming on his lips.  
"You didn't tell me you were bringing a friend home."  
"Sorry, dad. Y/N and I are studying." Cindy's dad shrugged lightly, before holding out a hand towards you.  
"Hi Mr. Affleck." You said.  
"Please, call me Ben." You shook his hand gently, before biting down on your bottom lip. "How old are you, Y/N?"  
"I'm almost 19." He nodded, before moving towards his refrigerator, pulling the door open and peering inside.  
"Cindy, could you do me a favour? Run to the store and get us some milk?" Cindy nodded, before moving upstairs.  
"I'll go and get my shoes. Are you coming, Y/N?" Ben answered for you.  
"No, she can stay. I want to get to know her a little more. Need to know what my darling daughter is really like, don't I?" Cindy shook her head with a chuckle, before grabbing her keys and her dad's wallet.  
"I won't be long." She headed to the front door, before leaving to head to the store. You stood awkwardly in the kitchen, looking down at the floor as Ben stared at you. You could tell that he was attracted to you, and he probably knew that you were attracted to him.  
"Do you want something to eat, Y/N?"  
"No, thanks Ben." You shook your head slowly. He shrugged, before grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" The question came as somewhat of a shock to you; you weren't too sure why he would be asking about your current relationship status.  
"Uh, no. I'm single." He took a few steps closer, leaning against the counter next to you.  
"Are you a virgin?" You instantly blushed once again, giving the male a shy nod.  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm single too. Gets lonely sometimes, Y'know?" You nodded in response, swallowing thickly. "By you understand that. Sometimes you get... Urges, that you can't satisfy alone. Do you know what I mean, Y/N?"  
"Uh... Yeah, Ben."  
"I said you could call me Ben in front of Cindy, but I want you to call me Mr. Affleck when we're alone. Understood?" You nodded. "I'm sorry?" You were startled by the sudden change in his tone; his voice sounded more aggressive.  
"Y-Yes, Mr. Affleck."  
"Good girl." He gently stroked your cheek, humming quietly to himself. "Do you think we can help take care of each other's urges, Y/N? I noticed how you looked at me before. And since you're a teenager, hormones raging, I expect you're aching to be touched..." His hand drifted down your chest, his thumb brushing over one of your nipples on the way down. You didn't wear a bra that day; you didn't think you'd need to.  
The gentle touch drew an involuntary moan from your lips, and you gasped out.  
"Fuck, daddy..." Your eyes fell closed at the pleasurable sensation, and his grew darker, clouded with lust.  
"What was that?" Your eyes flew open again.  
"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Affleck, I-" Your words were silenced by his lips on yours, a rough and passionate kiss that left you breathless. His hand found its way under your skirt, fingers hooking into your panties and yanking them down so they pooled at your feet.  
"Lift up your shirt." You immediately obeyed, grabbing the hem of your shirt and lifting it up to expose your firm breasts. He grunted with satisfaction, his fingertips teasing around your sensitive entrance. "Good girl." You glanced up at Ben with your lips parted. The father of your best friend had you pressed against the kitchen counter, and his hand was underneath your skirt. Your panties were in a heap at your feet, your legs slightly parted. You shouldn't have wanted it as much as you did, but you couldn't help it. You /needed/ him.  
"P-Please daddy..."  
He licked over his lips, the pad of his thumb gently tracing over your clit.  
"What, babygirl?"  
"Please touch my pussy..."  
"I'll do more than that. I'm going to finger that tight little cunt of yours, but you're not going to cum until I decide. And when I do, you'll cum exactly when I tell you to." Your legs felt like jelly. You whimpered when you felt the tips of his index and middle fingers brushing over your smooth entrance, a soft hum of appreciation leaving him. "You ever been fingered before?"  
"N-No daddy, I've just used a vibrator." He smirked down at you, pressing a kiss to your lips. You gasped as soon as his index finger pushed its way into you. You squirmed against the counter behind you, your tight walls clenching around the unfamiliar intrusion. It didn't hurt like you expected it to; you were probably far too aroused to even register any pain.  
"You're fucking dripping already." He whispered in your ear, gently twisting his finger inside you. "Are you ready for the second one?" You nodded briefly, a soft moan escaping your lips. His middle finger joined his index inside your tight core, your slick walls clenching again. The two fingers went as deep as they could, before slowly drawing out of you once more. You could have orgasmed right on the spot, but you knew that that probably wouldn't go down well with Ben.  
"D-Daddy, it feels so good..." He nodded, his lips trailing over your ear.  
"Just imagine how good Daddy's fat cock will feel inside that tight little pussy of yours." You shivered at the thought, trying to squeeze your legs together. He simply kicked them apart again, before driving his fingers back into you, harder this time. He drew them out once more, only to plunge them back in a second time. Ben soon set up a rough rhythm, his fingers pumping deep into your dripping entrance as you squirmed against the counter and moaned against the shoulder of his shirt. Your soft moans and whimpers filled the air, mingling with the wet sounds that came from his rough and fast motions inside you. "Daddy's going to let you cum soon."  
"Fuck... I... What if Cindy comes home..." He smirked, pressing a kiss to your cheek.  
"Then you don't get to cum." You whined in protest, arching your back as his thumb brushed over your clit again.  
"A-Ah... I'm gonna..." The smirk on his lips grew, his thumb brushing over your clit again.  
"Cum, princess." You screamed out, your walls spasming around his fingers as waves of pleasure crashed through you, your whole body trembling on his fingers as you tried your best to hold yourself up. Your legs felt like they would give out at any moment, from the sheer force of the ecstasy shooting through your body. Once you were still again, he withdrew his fingers and gently licked them clean. You both heard the gate outside, which signalled Cindy's return. He reached down and picked up your panties, stuffing the lace into his pocket before winking at you. "Ask your mom if you can stay overnight, babygirl." He gave your backside a slap before stepping away from you, glancing over at Cindy as she walked in. "Hey, sweetie." Cindy grinned at him, and then at you.  
"Hi. What have you been talking about?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Y/N here has just been filling me in on how great her singing voice is. She can really hit those high notes." He grinned back at his daughter, before winking at you once more. "I'm going to shower." He licked his lips at you before moving towards the stairs. You stood and stared after him, fighting back the urge to whimper.  
"I'm sorry if my dad bored you, Y/N. He bores me sometimes."  
"Don't worry," you muttered. "He didn't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fact that you told yourself that the last week's events were a one-off, you couldn't help but keep falling for Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter will be posted within the next week.

You had absolutely nothing else to do, so you figured you might as well call Cindy and see if she was busy or not. Since your parents were still at work, you were home alone and you weren't too keen on staying that way. Dialling Cindy's house number into your cell, you brought the device to your ear as you waited for Cindy to pick up.  
"Hello?" You bit your lip to keep yourself from groaning; it was Ben that had picked up. Although you'd never admit it, you were somewhat glad. He was all you had thought about since the day he fingered you in his kitchen, and you were aching to be touched by him again.  
"Uh, hi Ben. I was wondering if Cindy was around?"  
"No, she's not. She's at a friend's house right now. Is there anything I can do for you?" Fuck me, you wanted to say. But that was inappropriate - this was your best friend's father.  
"Erm, no. I'm good. Thanks." The silence hung on the line for a few moments, neither end wanting to say anything, until Ben finally spoke up.  
"I've been thinking about you." You swallowed thickly, trying your best not to betray any emotion in your voice.  
"Y-You have?"  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about that tight, smooth little pussy of yours, and how good it felt around my fingers." Although you wanted to protest and tell him that this was inappropriate, you could already feel a familiar, delicious warmth pooling between your thighs. "See, I think you knew that Cindy isn't home. That's why you called. You wanted to talk to me again, didn't you?"  
"N-No, Ben."  
"/Mr. Affleck/, remember?"  
"Yes, Mr. Affleck. I'm sorry."  
"Are you alone, Y/N?"  
"Yes sir."  
"What are you wearing?" He asked quietly, making you squeeze your thighs together.  
"A black tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants, why?"  
"Take them off." You were hesitant, yet you felt yourself compelled to do as the man on the phone said. You pulled your top over your head, before shoving your sweatpants down and stepping over them.  
"I'm naked... Daddy." A gruff chuckle left Ben's lips, before he spoke again.  
"Do you wish you could have my fingers inside you again? Or maybe my tongue?" You swallowed hard again, a shiver running down your spine.  
"Want it, daddy."  
"Good girl." He laughed again. "Touch yourself for me." You ran your free hand down your chest, allowing your fingers to brush over your nipple briefly before your hand slid between your legs, tip of your finger gently brushing over your clit. A quiet, whimpering moan escapes your mouth, which made Ben laugh again. "There's my good girl. Does that feel good, sweetie?"  
"Y-Yes daddy..." You let out a soft whimper, your index finger lightly circling your already-slick entrance. "Feels really good..." Ben stayed silent for a moment, before finally speaking.  
"Can you stay over this Friday again? I want to see you." You whined quietly, your voice soft.  
"Fuck, I'll have to ask my parents. But I want to see you too."  
"Do you want me to call them for you, babygirl?" The pet name made you shiver, and you nodded despite the fact he couldn't see you.  
"Yes please, daddy. I want to feel your fingers in me again."  
"More than just my fingers, honey. My tongue, my cock..." You moaned out quietly, slipping a thin digit between your slick lips.  
"O-Oh fuck..." You had pleasured yourself before, but it immediately felt better when Ben was listening on the other end of the phone. "God.." You brushed your thumb over your clit again, before whimpering quietly. "Daddy, it feels so good. Getting so close."  
"Nuh-uh, baby. You're not going to cum, alright? Daddy wants you to wait until Friday night so daddy can make you cum himself. Is that alright?" A soft whine left your lips, and even though you desperately wanted to cum, you couldn't help but obey the man.  
"I... Okay, daddy." You moved your hand from between your legs, panting quietly down the phone. "I wish you could be here now." You sighed softly. You didn't know why you were so into Ben; he was many years your senior, your best friend's father and, worst of all, you barely even knew him. But you practically needed to please him, you were intoxicated by him. You heard a sound from the other end of the phone, and Ben spoke up.  
"Sorry, babygirl. I've gotta go for now. I'll speak to Cindy later and then I'll call your parents. See you soon." The line clicked off before you even got to say goodbye. You set your cell phone down, taking in a deep breath before reaching down to pick up your clothes.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invited over to Cindy's house for a sleepover, you just know that something will happen between you and Ben. What, exactly? You don't have a clue. But you're eager to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update, guys... I'll try and get the next one done much sooner.

Time seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace, and when it finally came to Friday, you were relieved. You got home from school, unpacked your bag, and then repacked it with the stuff you were taking to Ben's. You made sure that you had some of your nicer lingerie packed, just in case. For the next day you packed a plain white vest top, and a pair of denim shorts. You figured you would just wear an old tee shirt and your panties to bed - both for comfort and to tease Ben.  
For tonight, you decided on a simple black dress. Not too showy, and not sheer enough to earn to a disapproving look from your parents either. The hem laid just above your knee, so it certainly wasn't short. After applying a light amount of makeup, you told your mom you were ready and went to wait in the car.

When your mom finally dropped you off, you kissed her goodbye and went to knock on Ben's front door. You were relieved when Cindy came to the front door instead of Ben, as you doubted that you would be able to control yourself at that current moment.  
"Hey, come on in." You allowed a smile to grace your features, stepping past the threshold to walk into the house.  
"Hi." You heard footsteps upstairs, so you assumed that Ben must be home. "Should I put my stuff upstairs?" Cindy nodded before she turned on the coffee machine.  
"Sure." You slowly climbed the stairs, nerves getting the better of you with almost every step. When you reached the top, you breathed a sigh of relief when you realised that Ben was nowhere to be seen. You stepped into Cindy's bedroom, dropping your bag on the floor before kicking off your shoes. You heard the creak of floorboards behind you, your breath hitching as your felt a pair of warm hands on your waist. You almost melted at the touch, a shaky breath passing your lips as Ben's own breath hit the back of your neck. You were tempted to lean back into him, although you didn't. His left hand slid from your waist to cup your left breast, before gently squeezing the flesh in its grasp.  
"Did you miss me, babygirl?" You almost moaned at the name, nodding silently. He squeezed your breast more roughly than before, a growl passing his lips. "Answer me." You whimpered quietly, a familiar warmth pooling between your thighs.  
"Y-Yes Mr. Affleck."  
"Good girl." He released your breast, before taking a step back. "Go downstairs. Cindy is waiting." You ducked past the male, heading down the stairs as you tried to regain your composure. Cindy smiled at you as she handed you a mug of coffee, which you took gratefully.  
"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" She asked.  
"Sure."

A few hours later, when it hit 11pm, Ben came into the living room to speak to you and Cindy.  
"Hey girls, would you mind heading to bed now? I've gotta get up early in the morning, and I don't really want to be kept awake." Cindy nodded, before flicking the TV off.  
She then looked at you.  
"Hey, I'm gonna sleep on the couch. You can have my bed upstairs, alright? If you need anything, let me know." You gave Cindy a nod before brushing past Ben and heading upstairs. You had already changed into your tee shirt and panties, so you swayed your hips slightly on the way up the stairs so that Ben could enjoy the view even more. 

When you slid into Cindy's bed and turned the light off, you turned on to your side and pulled the covers tightly around you. You knew that Ben would most likely come into the bedroom at some point during the night, and you were determined to be awake when he did. 

You were just about to drift off to sleep when you heard the quiet creak of the bedroom door, followed by a series of footsteps approaching. You heard Ben's voice, quiet but firm. The room was silent for a moment before you heard the covers before shifted, and you felt Ben's warm frame sliding beneath them. You felt his fingers hooking into the waistband of your panties, gently tugging them down enough for him to access your tight entrance. Trying your best to stay still, you bit down hard on your bottom lip. Your breath hitched in your throat when you felt the man's hot breath against your sensitive clit, followed almost immediately by the touch of his tongue. A quiet moan left your lips, your hand reaching under the covers to curl your fingers into his dark locks. You bit down on your lip again as you felt his stubbled chin gently rubbing against your tight entrance. You tried your best to keep your breathing slow and even, though that was difficult.  
"You should be asleep. Bad girl." Those two words sent shivers down your spine, and you immediately felt yourself growing wetter at his words. "Mm, nice and wet for me." You felt his tongue circling around your clit slowly, teasing you, before he pressed the rough pad of his tongue flat against the sensitive nub. That drew a sharp moan from your lips, your thighs pressing against the sides of Ben's head to hold him in place. His tongue then traced over your labia, before travelling back to the bundle of nerves that he knew drove you crazy. He was testing you; seeing how far he could push you before he begged. You kept your lip pinned down between your teeth, determined not to give in. Within a few minutes, Ben had increased the intensity and you were moaning like a whore as his tongue lashed against your sensitive pussy, your heart pounding as his teeth gently scraped the flesh. It felt as though Ben was devouring you, and you loved every single second of it. You felt his hand moving behind you, his index finger drifting along the cleft of your backside. You inhaled sharply, tempted to push against his finger. "Hm, maybe next time." /Next time/. Ben planned on doing this again. That thought was enough to push you over the edge, a shrill scream leaving your mouth as your body went rigid. Your walls spasmed against his tongue as pure ecstasy ripped through your body, dripping your juices on to the sheet. Ben continued to gently probe your clit with his tongue, before he growled out quietly. "I didn't say you could cum, babygirl. I didn't give you permission. And, more importantly, you didn't ask. You just came when you felt like it."  
You felt a cold shiver running down your spine, before you spoke.  
"I-I'm sorry, daddy... It just felt so good..." 

Ben growled before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He grabbed your arm, pulling you closer before he laid you over his lap. He reached for the panties he had pulled off of you, before pushing them between your lips.  
"Be quiet. Cindy is sleeping." Without warning, Ben's hand impacted heavily against your left asscheek. You wriggled in his lap, letting out a squeal which was muffled by the makeshift gag. As much as you hated it, the taste of you that mingled on the panties, coupled with Ben's discipline, was making you wet again. Another smack, this time on the right cheek. You adjusted your position on Ben's lap, mostly in a vain attempt to find friction. A third smack came, before you suddenly felt two of Ben's fingers inside you. He had reached between your legs, sliding the digits inside your aching, sensitive pussy. "You think you can just cum whenever you want? I'll make you cum again, then." His fingers began to pump into your aching entrance quickly, making you whimper as he stimulated the over-sensitive flesh. You tried to wriggle away, but his hand stayed planted on your back. "No, babygirl. Bad girls get punished, and you know that." Despite the pain, you felt your juices beginning to slowly drip from you again. Your whimpers were soon replaced by needy moans, rocking your hips back against Ben's fingers to spur yourself on. Within minutes he had you on the edge, giving a final thrust of his fingers before he slid his fingers out of you. You emitted a loud whine at being denied your orgasm. He laid you down on the bed, before moving to lean over you. "Bad girls also don't get to cum. Remember that. Also, do not touch yourself when I leave. I'll know." He pressed a hard, brief kiss to your lips, allowing you to taste yourself on his mouth before he stood up, wiped some of your juices from his chin and left the bedroom. 

You laid there in silence, biting down on your bottom lip lightly. You had never seen that side of Ben. Sure, he had been dominant before, but it was nothing like that. It was sexy. You shifted slightly in the bed, closing your eyes and trying to drift off, attempting to ignore the ache in your thighs. You reached for your phone, before sending a text to Mr. Affleck's phone.  
"I'm sorry sir. Wanna be your good girl, promise.  
Love, your Princess." You hit send, before curling up in the covers again. You heard your phone vibrating, and you almost dropped the cellphone in the haste to pick it up. Ben's text sent a shiver down your spine.  
"You ARE my good girl. But if you ever go out of line like that again, your punishment will be much more severe. Get some sleep.  
Love, Daddy." Exhaling softly, you placed your phone down before curling up in the bed, eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
